


the summertime and the butterflies all belong to your creation

by darkskylwt



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Jade Thirwall - Freeform, Jesy Nelson - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Sad, Smut, Sophia Smith - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, leigh-anne pinnock - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, posh! harry, posh! louis, rich! harry, rich! louis, some sad bits probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskylwt/pseuds/darkskylwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry styles was a prince. not literally but he came from an extremely wealthy background and whatever he wanted was in his hand in seconds. all he wanted was the feather haired boy he saw at the masquerade ball and he would stop at nothing to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fanfic ever so please tell me what you liked/disliked so i can fix it for next time!!

Harry Styles son of one of the most wealthiest men in all of Britain. He was blessed with his mothers beauty and his fathers charm. He had it all going for him,literally. Whatever Harry wanted, needed he would have it in seconds. Nobody got in the way of Harry Styles that was for sure.  
"You look dashing darling." his mother shouted to him as he walked down the marble stairs. "Thank you." he replied. Harry didnt need his mother to tell him he was beautiful Harry knew he was, his chestnut locks, mesmerising emerald eyes and dimples so deep you could fall into them. Yes Harry definitely knew he was drop dead gorgeous.  
"Father what time will the ball start at?" Harry questioned. "Guests will be arriving at 6:00pm for the meal but the ball won't start until 7:00pm." His dad replied smiling at him. "Thank you father." Harry said before passing him swiftly and continuing his decent to the ball room. Harry was hosting a masquerade ball, with the help of his mother and father of course. It was to be held in their 7 floor mansion. It was to be extra special as this was part of his birthday present. There was a lot of famous people coming to this ball. Word got around that it was meant to be the best party ever.  
Harry gasped when he saw the ball room, it was absolutely beautiful. Deep red roses in crystal vases placed all around the room. A long table covered in the softest silk fabric with trays of the most expensive champagne his mother could find. Marble floor shined to perfection not a single scratch seen.Harry was exceptionally pleased with how the room had turned out. He moved on to look at the layout of the dining room where the guests would dine before the ball had begun. It was not as impressive as the ballroom itself but still made Harry gleam with pride when he saw it. The extremely long table was covered in a crisp white embroidered cloth on top was rows and rows of shiny cutlery, crystal wine glasses placed at every seat. It was safe to say that the ball was going to be perfect. Harry couldnt wait

Louis was extremely excited he couldn't believe when his father told him he was invited to "Harry Styles' Birthday Ball." His father was taking him to teach him true dining etiquette and to show him what being wealthy was all about. Louis' family were rich, his father made a lot of money after starting up his own business. He knew he was wealthy but didnt let that phase him he still went out to pubs and drank with his mates and did things that not wealthy people do. His father wanted him to act like the rest of the family but in all honestly he didn't really care.  
He was dressed in the nicest tux of his fathers. Once he had finished tying his bow tie he smiled at his reflection. This was one of the first times in ages Louis actually felt good about his appearance. "Boo bear, are you ready?" His mum shouted up the stairs to him. "Just coming." he shouted back. Louis fixed his hair one last time before putting his shoes on grabbing his phone and running down the many stairs his house had. Louis climbed into his limousine with his father and then they set off to the masquerade ball. His nerves started to make an appearance when the grand building came into sight. He had never done anything like this before. Louis' father noticed and gave him a tight squeeze before the limo came to a stop in the massive car park of the Styles' Manor


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the last chapter was so short i plan on making this one longer!!

Louis took a deep breath and walked towards the huge building looming over him, it really was beautiful. Louis would kill to have a house as stunning as this. His father walked up the steps,Louis following. "Hello sir, name please?" The butler asked with a kind smile. "Tomlinson." His father replied returning the smile. The kind butler looked down the long list of names and then looked up and smiled again. "Right this way sir." His father looked back at Louis signalling him to walk with them. The butler lead them into a gorgeous dining room. Louis gasped in amazement at how beautiful the place was, it was better than he imagined it. He was then lead down the long table to his seat. "Here you are sir, enjoy your meal it should be starting soon." The butler assured before walking back towards the front door. "Louis please be well mannered I would not like our good name ruined in a single night. Also make a good impression, sit up straight, smile politely and don't speak to anyone unless you are spoken to. We might be well known but compared to most of the other guests we are a speck of dirt." His father lectured. "Yes father I know. I will make sure I stay polite and well mannered." Louis muttered. "Good. Oh and don't forget to have a little fun find a nice girl to dance with let loose a little. Not a lot only a little. His father added. Louis nodded looking straight ahead. He was absolutely terrified he would do something wrong. 

Harry wasn't usually nervous before one of his parties, but this time he was. The amount of people out there scared him and he was going to have to talk infront of them. He flattened down his tux took one last look in the mirror then turned on his heels and walked down the hall.  
The big door that lead to the dining room was about to open and let Harry and his mother and father through. He couldn't hear any noise on the other side of the door which made him more nervous.  
The doors opened revealing the long table of the dining room, guests at ever seat. Everyone stood up when Harry and his family walked in. Harry used his charming smile to hide how scared he was, everyone seemed to buy it. Once Harry's mother and father were seated, everyone sat down leaving Harry standing himself. "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight it really means a lot to me that you have decided to spend your evening at the Styles' manor. I'm delighted that almost everyone could make it. So please, enjoy yourself the meal will start now. Harry adressed the guests. He smiled one last time before exhaling deeply and taking his seat at the top of the table. It didn't go as badly as he thought it would.

Louis was stunned. He knew Harry was pretty but when he saw him in real life he was breathless. As soon as he had walked through the big door and smiled he almost instantly had Louis' heart. Even the way he spoke was beautiful. His voice was rough and deep yet it felt calming to Louis. After Harry finished his speech thanking the guests, Louis shook his head trying to remove the thoughts of the tall, pretty boy at the top of the table. He couldn't think of Harry like that, he was 100% sure Harry Styles was straight. He could have any girl he wanted, there was no way he would even know of Louis' existence.  
Shortly after, the waiters brought out the starter of Mozzarella bruschetta with shaved fennel and courgette. Louis sat up straight and put his napkin on his lap like he saw the posh man next to him do. He waited until he saw everyone else pick up their cutlery till he did so himself. The starter was the most amazing thing his mouth had ever tasted. Louis made sure he was always using his knife and fork properly and that his back was always straight. His father noticed and pressed a small smile onto his lips at how hard Louis was trying. The rest of the meal went well Louis always sneaking glances at Harry.

This part was always so boring. Harry had to talk to all the annoying posh people near him and act like he was interested when he would much rather just enjoy his meal in silence. Harry was the type of person that wanted to keep himself to himself. He listened to his mother and fathers conversation about businesses and all the boring stuff. He wished there was someone who could talk to him about interesting things like bands and football. "God I need a good friend,or a partner." Harry thought to himself. Yes, Harry was bisexual but no one knew. That means he likes both genders. He knew that if his parents found out they probably wouldn't be happy with him. Well, maybe his mum would she even said that she would support Harry whatever. But his father on the other hand was not quite the same, he would not be happy in the slightest. "Harry." His mother said, bringing him out of his deep thoughts. He smiled and continued on the long and boring conversation

 

"Sir, here is your mask for the ball." A butler said, handing Louis a pretty baby blue mask with fancy intricate gold details on it. "Why thank you very much." Louis replied. It was a very nice mask, he wondered who had designed it. Louis was into art, he loved drawing and designing things, it was his passion. He heard the clink of a spoon against a champagne glass and looked up from the mask to see Harry standing again. "The ball will begin now follow me." He said and walked through the big doors, everyone following. Louis waited for his father to stand up first before following closely behind him. They were led into a huge ballroom. The orchestra were already there waiting to play music for eveyone to dance to. Louis put his mask on and looked around him, taking in the room. Every direction he looked he saw red roses at the end he saw trays and trays if champagne. It looked very expensive and Louis wasn't surprised at that. Louis was nearly sent flying as someone pushed past him. "Oh my gosh im so sorry are you alright." The voice said. "Yeah yeah im fine its okay." He replied. Louis looked up and saw a pretty girl with caramel brown locks. "Im Jade." She smiled and put out her hand for Louis to shake. "Im Louis pleasure to meet you." He returned the smile. The music started to play and he looked around him realising everyone had already found a partner. Louis turned back round to Jade "Well may I have this dance?" "You most certainly may." She giggled and took Louis' extended hand. They began to dance giggling and laughing with each other. Louis learnt a lot about Jade. Her father was the same as his he started up his own business and gained popularity and eventually made millions. He also learned that she had three other friends here Leigh-Anne, Perrie and Jesy their names were. Jade and Louis had a lot in common and the conversation flew smoothly without any awkward moments. So the first half of Louis' night was a success. He also really needed a pee so he excused himself from the conversation he was having with Jade and her friends to go. Louis opened the door to the fancy toilets and locked the door in the cubicle. He didn't hear someone walk in after him. Louis finished his wee and went out to fix his hair and wash his hands. He turned the corner "Oomph." Louis heard "Oops im really sorry." Louis mumbled and looked up. Fuck. He nearly knocked over Harry fucking Styles. What was wrong with him? Why was he so clumsy? "Hi." Harry said and smiled at him. They looked into each others eyes for a while before Louis looked down and muttered "Um Im sorry I-I'll g-go now." and walked off. He heard Harry shout "Wait!" after him but he kept on walking he couldn't face talking to him again.

Harry was getting bored. Everyone wanted to dance with him, he was being crowded. He walked to the bathroom to get catch his breath and fix his hair. He heard someone flush the toilet and a couple of seconds later he was nearly knocked off his feet. "Oomph." He said. "Oops im really sorry." Harry heard the voice say. He looked down to see an extremely pretty boy looking at him. He had icy blue eyes but they felt warm when he stared into them. "Hi." Harry smiled at him. They looked into each others eyes. God Harry could get lost in them. He didn't even know the boy and he was already having thoughts about him. Before he knew it the boy walked out of the bathroom. "Wait." Harry shouted at him. The feather haired boy kept walking leaving harry standing in the bathroom himself. "I didn't catch your name." He mumbled even though he knew no one could here him in the big lonely bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed this!!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed i will update this soon if it gains some popularity!!


End file.
